


Amor se llama el juego

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish duda poder encontrar a alguien que lo ame tanto como sus padres se aman, pero, tal vez, su nuevo compañero le haga cambiar de opinión, pero, en el juego del amor, puede haber perdedores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor se llama el juego

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, fantasía, muerte de personaje, Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Hamish duda poder encontrar a alguien que lo ame tanto como sus padres se aman, pero, tal vez, su nuevo compañero le haga cambiar de opinión, pero, en el juego del amor, puede haber perdedores.

 

Beta: 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Amor se llama el juego

 

Capítulo 1.- Nuevo compañero

 

¿Amor?, ¿En verdad las personas eran tan estúpidas para creer que un simple proceso químico en el cerebro era en realidad causado por un órgano cuya única función era llevar sangre a todo el cuerpo?

La palabra amor, una simple excusa que era usada con frecuencia para llevar acabo los crímenes más terribles; sacaba lo peor del ser humano, pero también lo mejor. Era en ese punto en el que Hamish dudaba, después de todo, sus padres estaban enamorados, ¿de qué otra forma, esos dos podrían haber decidido casarse y tenerlo?

Las hormonas y los procesos químicos, nada tenían que ver con la relación de John y de Sherlock, lo suyo, era algo más… simbiótico.

Hamish dudaba que algún día pudiese tener algo parecido; existían más probabilidades de que le callera un rayo, ganara la lotería, lo mordiera un tiburón y le golpeara un meteorito, todo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mini detective! —Hamish se detuvo, estaba a unos metros de la escuela. Una joven de su edad se le acercó corriendo, llevaba el mismo uniforme que él; era Lily Harkness, su mejor amiga. Habían sido novios a los nueve años, pero nunca hubo besos y con el tiempo se dieron cuenta, que ambos se querían como hermanos.

Hamish sonrió al recordar el día que su padre se enteró de la existencia de su primera novia; se puso más dramático de lo normal e investigó a Lily y a toda su familia, por suerte, su papá le puso un alto.

—Buenos días, Lily —dijo Hamish, como respuesta, su amiga le sonrió.  
—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?, ¿La loca de tu prima no te acosó? —Lily se rió con la expresión de terror que puso su amigo. Annalise Holmes, era hija de Mycroft y de Greg Lestrade, desde muy pequeños, se había autoproclamado novia de Hamish haciendo sufrir a cualquier chica (o chico), que cometiera la estupidez de acercársele.  
—Tienes suerte de que ella no estudie en nuestra escuela —Hamish suspiró aliviado.  
—También tú —ambos amigos comenzaron a reír con ganas.

Entregaron al colegio, las clases estaban a punto de iniciar. Hamish se fue a su lugar y Lily se quedó hablando con unas niñas, antes de seguir a su amigo y sentarse a su lado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el profesor entrara al salón, pero no comenzó con la lección inmediatamente, en su lugar, anunció el ingreso de un nuevo alumno.

—Mmm, tal vez Anna convenció a su padre para que la transfirieran —dijo Lily con alegría, pero Hamish se puso pálido de sólo imaginarlo.

¡Su vida escolar sería un infierno!

Pero no fue su acosadora prima la que entró por la puerta, sino un joven de cabellos rubios; era la persona más hermosa que hubiese visto, su rostro era tan tierno y parecía estar asustado.

—Preséntate por favor —le pidió el profesor y el nuevo estudiante se removió con timidez.  
—Me llamo Andrew Moran… mucho gusto —dijo sonrojado y en voz baja, haciendo que prácticamente todas las alumnas suspiraran embelesadas.  
—Siéntate junto al señor Holmes.

Lily no perdió el tiempo en inundarlo con preguntas, que Andrew trató de responder lo mejor que pudo. Hamish no podía apartar la mirada de su nuevo compañero; Moran era un poco más bajo que Lily, quien media 1.60, seis centímetros menos que Hamish.

Las clases continuaron su curso, hasta que llegó la hora de descanso, Andrew fue prácticamente secuestrado por un grupo de alumnas, dejando a Hamish con la palabra en la boca.

—Parece que Cara de Ángel es muy popular con las chicas —comentó Lily sonriendo.  
—Cara de… —Hamish suspiró, su amiga y su costumbre de poner sobrenombres a todo y a todos. Tomó un libro y su almuerzo de la mochila y se dirigió a la salida.

Hamish y su amiga se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol desde que entraron a la escuela, un mes atrás; en esa posición tenían una excelente vista del lugar donde las chicas de su salón, solían estar.

—Habría sido buena idea traer tus binoculares —Hamish gruñó por la broma y es qué, él estaba forzando la vista para intentar leer los labios de sus compañeras y de Andrew, una labor titánica.  
—Cállate —la reprendió el joven Holmes, ocasionando que su amiga riera con ganas.

Había algo que le llamaba la atención en Andrew, era lindo, sí, pero tenía algo más, algo que no fue capaz de leer; si bien, sus deducciones no eran tan buenas como las de su padre, pero aun así, era capaz de ver lo que las personas comunes no podían.

 

Andrew Moran, Moran… ese apellido se le atojaba familiar, cómo el eco de un antiguo de glorias pasadas, y ese rostro inocente —Lily tenía razón al llamarlo Cara de Ángel—, ocultaba algo, como el lobo que se esconde bajo la piel del cordero para asechar a su próxima víctima.

Hamish negó violentamente con la cabeza, regañándose por la locura que estaba pensando; Andrew era sólo un chico normal que había entrado a clases un mes después de que iniciaran, poco convencional, pero él mismo pasó por eso, tres años atrás, cuando se enfermó gravemente, poco antes de que iniciaran las clases.

—Hola, Moran —dijo Lily sacando a Hamish de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba, la razón de su reciente trastorno.  
—Lo siento… yo… —Andrew tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba sus pies como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.  
—¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?, esas locas no se acercarán, creen que Hamish es una especie de alíen…  
—¡Lily! —la regañó el aludido. Andrew río ante esto; ¡Genial!, ahora creerá que era una especie de loco.

Finalmente, Andrew se sentó junto a Lily, con quien rápidamente inició una conversación y sin darse cuenta, Hamish terminó participando.

—Entonces, ¿tienes dos papás? —Andrew asintió incómodo y Lily le sonrió —Hamish también, yo sólo tengo un papá, mi madre murió cuando nací.  
—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó un tanto avergonzado.  
—Está bien, Martha no es tan mala como madrastra —sonrió.

Después del almuerzo, regresaron a clases y al finalizar, Lily sugirió que fuesen a pasear al parque, por un helado, pero terminaron por ir al cine, donde “misteriosamente”, la única fémina del trío, se desapareció, nada más iniciar la película.

Hamish se preocupó por su amiga y cuando estaba por pedir disculpas a Andrew para ir a buscarla, recibió un mensaje de texto:

Suerte con él, tigre.  
Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, quiero todos los detalles ;)

LH

Hamish no sabía si reírse o ir a buscar a su amiga y matarla por semejante estupidez, al final, decidió no hacer nada, después de todo, la película no era tan mala (en especial porque era de terror y cada vez que había una escena fuerte, Andrew se prendaba a su brazo).  
Al terminar la película, Hamish invitó a Andrew a comer una hamburguesa y tomar un helado, pero no fue posible, pues Moran, recibió una llamada de su padre para que regresara a casa, ya sería en otra ocasión.

 

Continuará…

….

 

Bueno, este fue un capítulo algo corto, pero espero les gustara y nos vemos en el final (ahora sí), de La nueva familia de papá.

 

No olviden dejarme comentarios en mi sensual cuenta (me dieron ganas de decirlo XD).


End file.
